Revelations of the Heart
by Sharon Doyle
Summary: A happy ending for Tess and Jack


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! Copyright belongs to Channel Seven and Southern Star!  
  
Started: July 3rd 2001  
  
Finished: July 3rd 2001  
  
  
  
Category: Romance (Tess & Jack)/ Angst.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A soppy ending for Tess and Jack!  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please! carolinecraigfan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
REVELATIONS OF THE HEART  
  
  
  
Tess had tossed and turned all night, nothing unusual here, par for the course these days. Ten minutes before the alarm went she had fallen into a sleep that had tortured her mind with dreams of Jack. She rolled over to slip into his arms for the morning cuddle she had grown so accustomed to. Fresh tears rolled from her already red and swollen eyes when she came fully awake and realised that Jack wasn't there.  
  
When would the pain go away? It had been a month since Jack had been led from her life, and the hurt hadn't diminished. Tess knew that some loves lasted a lifetime, had thought, hoped, hers and Jack's was one of them. They'd had so little time together but what they had was so special, it had forged a bond between them that could never be broken.  
  
Slowly Tess got out of bed and went to take a very lonely shower. It was so hard having to get used to Jack not being there. Normally not one to let her façade slip, except around Jack, of course, he'd seen through her tough exterior to the passionate woman beneath, the shower was where Tess did all her thinking. Where she let her real thoughts and feelings come to the surface. It didn't take much soul searching today for her to realise what she wanted to do, what she HAD to do if she wanted to have any chance of a happy future.  
  
~*~  
  
Tess nearly ran into the station in her eagerness to get going. Good it was quiet! She knew she had to tell someone what was going on and that someone was PJ, seeing as he knew it all anyway. She knocked on the door of his office hoping he was there.  
  
"Come in," obviously he was.  
  
" PJ, I'm taking some time off."  
  
"You're going to see Jack aren't you?" he guessed. "Are you sure this is a good idea Tess? It could make things worse, you don't even know if he will see you."  
  
"I have to go PJ, I can't keep going like this. We didn't say goodbye properly and at the very least I have to do that."  
  
There was a tap at the door and Jo walked in. Tess sighed; here we go again she thought, she'd just about had enough of Jo lately and her not so subtle digs.  
  
"PJ, Sarg what's going on?" Jo asked  
  
"You may as well know Jo, I am taking some time off."  
  
"WHAT?" screeched Jo. "Jack's trial starts in a few weeks and you're taking time off now. Unbelievable! There is so much work to do on the trial and you're going to take a holiday. You really don't care do you?" she accused.  
  
"That's it Jo, I've had it with you. You may as well know but I expect you to keep your big mouth shut", Tess warned.  
  
"Tess," warned PJ, "you don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes I do PJ, for Jack and for myself. Jo, Jack and I were together before all this happened."  
  
"Wha what do you mean?" asked Jo.  
  
"We were lovers Jo. No, we were more than lovers. Think about it Jo, I don't have to explain anymore. I'm going to Swift's Creek, I have to see Jack. You may think I am a cold hearted bitch but that's exactly what I wanted you to think."  
  
With that Tess walked over gave PJ a quick hug and left the station.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon Tess arrived in Swift's Creek. She pulled into the driveway of Jack's parent's place with trepidation in her heart. Tess knew how she felt but what about Jack, would he still want to see her, after all he didn't want her money.  
  
Before she even got to the front door Jack's mum greeted her.  
  
"Tess," and before she knew it she was being held in a warm pair of arms. Tess hadn't felt this sort of comfort for a long time and her eyes welled with tears.  
  
" How did you know?" Tess whispered.  
  
" Since he's been home Jack has told us so much about you. The only time we see a smile on his face is when he mentions you".  
  
At this Tess' own face lit up.  
  
"Really Mrs Lawson? Then he will be happy to see me?"  
  
"Oh Tess, call me Anna please. As to whether he will be happy to see you, I wish I could give you the answer you obviously want to hear. In his heart he will be overjoyed, whether he will show you that I don't know. Maybe you will be the one to break down the barrier he has had up since we bought him home."  
  
"Can I see him Anna?" Tess asked.  
  
"Of course dear. I take it you don't want a drink first," Anna gave a slight laugh. "Follow the laneway there, it will lead you down to a stable."  
  
"Matilda's?" Tess guessed.  
  
"Yes, Jack's been spending a lot of time down there. I don't really know what he's doing, thinking I would guess."  
  
Another quick hug from Anna and Tess wandered down the laneway. She didn't know what to feel, happiness at finally being able to see Jack again but there was something else. She knew she could be setting herself up for a broken heart if Jack refused to acknowledge her.  
  
Tess rounded the corner of the stable and peeked cautiously through the door. Jack was there, asleep, he looked so good to her starved eyes. A closer look revealed a haggardness to his face that wasn't there before, he looked older. Her heart was breaking as she looked at him wondering what he'd been through. Oh God I hope he's pleased to see me, Tess thought. How long she stood there watching him, she had no idea, all she knew was that this could possibly be the last chance she had to watch the man she loved sleep.  
  
Slowly Tess moved into the stable as quietly as she could, she didn't want to waken him God knows how much sleep he had been getting lately. Although she moved quietly Jack awoke with a start, years of police training no doubt. Tess fell to her knees beside him and looked deeply into his eyes trying to fathom what she saw there.  
  
"Tess!" Jack whispered.  
  
Seconds later she was in Jack's arms being passionately kissed by the man she loved. Tess ran her fingers through his hair, her hands roamed his body as his did hers. It was as if they were both remembering, remembering the feel of each other's bodies. Hastily their clothing was removed and as they fervently whispered each other's names they made desperate, passionate love.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
As they lay together Jack felt wetness on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Tess was crying.  
  
"Tears of happiness I hope Tess," Jack whispered.  
  
"I have missed you so much Jack, I didn't know if you would still want me."  
  
"Want you! I will never stop wanting you. I can't sleep at night because I am thinking of you and when I do finally fall asleep I dream of you, of us. Tess we were so good together. I love you and I always will. What made you come here you must have plenty of work to do with the trial looming?" Jack had to ask, had to know.  
  
"Why did I come? If you have to ask that then you ARE an idiot."  
  
This comment made them both remember their first kiss so many months ago now.  
  
"I love you too. I was hurt when you had to go, I felt betrayed, but I never stopped loving you. Not being able to say goodbye tore me apart. Then you returned my cheque, I felt so," Tess paused trying to find the words to explain the anguish she had felt. "I don't know, I felt like you didn't want me anymore. I came to see you for a reason, I had to at least say goodbye to you. Even if you didn't want me I had to see you one last time and say goodbye properly."  
  
"So this is goodbye then?" asked Jack sadly.  
  
"No Jack, not unless you want it to be. I told you, I love you, and I want to be with you. I will give up everything to be here with you, always."  
  
"Jack! Jack!" Anna's voice penetrated the silence, " come home son your lawyer is here."  
  
"Tess are you coming back to the house with me? Will you come with me, please?"  
  
Tess simply nodded and smiled.  
  
Quickly they got dressed and headed arm in arm back to the house. Anna was smiling to herself when she saw them, hoping that Tess would end her sons torture.  
  
Henry Watson was waiting for Jack at the kitchen table a hot cup of tea in his hands. He looked up as Tess and Jack walked in surprised to see Jack with a smile on his face.  
  
"Henry this is Tess. Tess, my lawyer Henry Watson," Jack made the introductions.  
  
Tess, thought Henry, Sergeant Tess Gallagher, at this stage he said nothing. There was no harm in her being here and looking at the pair of them he guessed Jack would want to share this piece of news with her.  
  
"I have good news Jack," Tess and Jack both looked eagerly at the lawyer. "The DPP have agreed to drop the charges in return you will be required to voluntarily admit yourself for 6 months to a psychiatric unit where you will receive intense counselling. You will also be allowed weekend release. Your Senior Sergeant's report along with a report from a Sergeant Tess Gallagher," at this he looked at them both and winked, "along with the Police Department's psychiatrists reports have all made the DPP aware that you did not receive the counselling you so desperately needed after the shooting earlier this year. The DPP have come to the realisation that under different circumstances the event in question would never have happened."  
  
Jack and Tess fell into each other's arms, whilst Anna looked happily on. Tess whispered in Jack's ear. He pulled away from Tess, walked to his mum and enveloped her in a giant hug.  
  
"I don't think I have to ask whether you accept this offer Jack," laughed Henry, as he walked out the door. "We still have to go to court to make it all official but you two lovebirds have a week or so before the hearing date." Anna escorted Henry to the car.  
  
"Tess how long are you staying?" Jack asked.  
  
" Forever, as long as you'll have me, a whole lifetime," replied Tess.  
  
" Seriously Tess, I have to know."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Jack and Tess strolled outside into the early evening glow. They were arm in arm again; they couldn't get enough of each other.  
  
"I want you to go back to Mt Thomas Tess," said Jack.  
  
Tess' eyes filled with tears. Damn she seemed to always be crying these days. Jack was rejecting her, he didn't want her.  
  
"Jack, why, I love you, we can work this out, be together, be a family," Tess was rambling she knew it but didn't care; she had to make Jack see how much she loved him.  
  
"Not permanently silly," Jack kissed her passionately assuring her of his love, "I can't live without you. Go back to Mt Thomas while I am in the unit, then we will have to decide what to do. I can't come back, I will never be allowed to be a copper again."  
  
"Okay Jack I will go back," if her calculations were right the timing was just about perfect.  
  
"But as soon as you are out I am coming home. Home to you! I told you we would be a family."  
  
"Tess are you ok ..is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
Tess smiled a secret womanly kind of smile.  
  
"There is something I'm not telling you.Daddy"  
  
"Daddy? Daddy!" realisation at what Tess had said dawned. "I'm going to be a Daddy. Oh Tess, Tess." He pulled Tess into a tight embrace, raining kisses over her smiling face. He held her face in his large hands, staring intently into her eyes, before drawing her towards him for a tender kiss. Then suddenly he started running, pulling her by the hand.  
  
"Mum, Mum" Jack called, " Mum I'm going to be a Daddy. Tess is having our baby," he yelled as soon as he saw her.  
  
The excitement on her sons face was evident for Anna to see. Tess was ecstatic, that too was plain to see. She pulled them both to her then leaned back and put her hand on Tess' tummy.  
  
"My first Grandchild, you don't know how happy you've made me. I think its time for some champagne, just a small one for you though Tess," Anna laughed.  
  
That night, after they had once again reaffirmed their love for each other, Tess lay snuggled in Jack's arms, back where she belonged.  
  
"I am so happy Jack. Happy that you're happy. I was so scared you wouldn't want the baby or me. Jack, what will we do, where will we live?"  
  
"Would you be happy living here in Swift's Creek? We could build another house on the farm, one with a nursery. I would like to teach children to ride Tess, what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds perfect to me Jack. And then when our baby is old enough you can teach him or her to ride too. Oh Jack I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. I love you Jack."  
  
"I love you too Tess, more than you will ever know. Let me prove my love to you."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A week later, in the late afternoon, Tess walked into the station. She knew everyone would be there for her announcements. She wondered how they would all take it especially the Boss and Jo.  
  
  
  
They all looked up, knowing where she had been but not knowing what Jacks reaction had been. Tess frowned at them all, trying to make them think the worst but it didn't last long, in the last week she had constantly had a smile on her face.  
  
"Boss can we have a word, in private, please?" Tess had decided he deserved to know first.  
  
They walked into his office.  
  
"I'm assuming its good news Sergeant, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."  
  
"Boss, I'm sorry I left so suddenly, I had to go, I needed to see Jack. I'm sure PJ has told you that Jack and I were, umm, close, together, you know what I mean," Tess stumbled over her words.  
  
"Relax Tess I am well aware of the situation between you and Jack and for what its worth I approve."  
  
"That means a lot to me Boss, because in about 6 months I'd appreciate it if you would give me away."  
  
At this the door was suddenly opened and the rest of the heelers piled into the office all trying to hug Tess at the same time.  
  
"Hold on you lot, you're not supposed to be listening at the door," Tom laughed. "Tess, I would be honoured to walk you down the aisle."  
  
More cheering followed this comment. Even Jo seemed genuinely happy; she had had a week to get used to the idea of Jack and Tess together.  
  
"If you will all be quiet I have some more good news. This stays between us for another week by then it will be public knowledge, I know I can trust you all. The DPP has agreed to 6 months in a psychiatric unit where Jack is to receive intense counselling. He will also be allowed weekend release, so some weekends off would be good thanks Boss," Tess laughed.  
  
"That's fantastic news Tess," PJ said whilst Jo and Ben smiled in agreement.  
  
"But wait there's more," the heelers were amused; they'd never seen their sergeant this animated before.  
  
"Jack and I are not only getting married, I will be moving to Swift's Creek to be with him after the wedding."  
  
"I'll arrange for a transfer Tess," Tom said.  
  
"Not necessary Boss I will be too busy with the baby to be working. Maternity leave would be appreciated though."  
  
"Woooooooooooo Hooooooooooooooooo, celebrations all round," yelled a jubilant PJ.  
  
Another round of hugs followed and a decision that the working day was over and it was time to head for the Imperial to tell Chris the news.  
  
  
  
Moments later Tess and PJ managed to grab a few minutes privately.  
  
"It all went well then Tess." he stated.  
  
"Yes PJ I have never been this happy. I can't wait for Jack and I to be together as a family for the rest of our lives."  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
